BatGirl Beyond Return of the Joker
by Honour Huston
Summary: My AU version of The Return of the Joker. Alix McGinnis tries to unearth the long buried secrets of Bruce Wayne when an old foe returns to wreck havoc. Can she face her mentor's demons and descend into hell to save him? It's really better than it sounds


This is my totally AU version of Batgirl Beyond. I have no clue why I decided to make it in script format. This takes place during Return of the Joker. Pretend that the rest of the show went on as usual, just instead of Terry, there is this smokin hot Alix and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

I don't own Batman. DC Warner Bros. does. I do own Alix.

Please read and review. I wrote this in 2003 and have tweaked it a little.

A mysterious figure stood in front of the fallen Wayne, his hands on his hips. The smoke cleared and Bruce Wayne's worst nightmare looked down at him. The Joker laughed maniacally as Wayne looked up in horror and disbelief. Suddenly, Batgirl jumped from the roof and did a graceful back flip and landed between her mentor and the mad clown. She crouched down low, her left leg and arm outstretched with a batarang in hand so that she could shield Wayne from an attack.

The Joker didn't seem surprised to see the Dark Angel coming to Wayne's aid. As Batgirl slowly stood, the Joker watched her muscles flex from underneath her skintight midi leather and Kevlar-lined pants. Her entire body was shown off to its best advantages in her Batgirl costume: a two-piece black leather ensemble with a black midi top and knee high boots with gold accents and gloves. Her gold belt had lots of hiding places for Batarangs and other gadgets. Her face was enclosed in a full mask with ears and plenty of room for her flowing red hair.

Batgirl: Back off, gruesome!

Batgirl knew the Joker was looking her over. She was used to it. All the male criminals and even a few of the females always gave her a good look over. What bothered her was the way Wayne tensed as his arch nemesis took her in. Trying to ignore the looks, she braced herself and faced the Joker.

**Joker:** Well, if it isn't the new bat on the block. Let's get a look-see shall we? Ears are too long and I miss the cape, but the view from here isn't that bad. Bruce, I have to admit, she is quite easy on the eyes.

**Batgirl**: Thanks for the compliment, but remind me not to ask where you get your duds.

**Joker**: Ooh, whit as well as beauty. Bravo!

**Wayne**: Keep her out of this, Joker. It's me you're after.

**Batgirl**: What are you talking about?

**Wayne**: Stay out of this, kid. It's out of your league.

**Batgirl**: Right. I don't think so. Let me have a shot at this wako.

**Joker**: Well kiddies, it's been loads of laughs, but things need tending at the Funny Farm. Ta ta for now.

**Batgirl and Wayne watched as the Joker fled to a hovering vehicle not far away. Batgirl looked for a pole to swing so that she could intercept the Joker before he got away. Wayne grabbed her by the arm. She tried to jerk him off but he held on fast.**

**Wayne**: Just what do you think you're doing?

**Batgirl**: I'm going after him.

**Wayne**: Like hell you are.

**Batgirl**: That's my job, isn't it? Catch the bad guys; stop them from killing innocent people and blowing up the city?

**Wayne**: That may be so, but the Joker—who ever this imposter is-- is another story. He's no ordinary bad guy.

**Batgirl**: So tell me about him.

**Wayne**:…..

**Batgirl**: ….

**They were silent as they made their way back to the Batcave deep underneath Wayne Manor on the outskirts of town. Batgirl jumped out of the Batmoblie and bent down to give Ace, the Bat Dog, a friendly pat. When she got up, Wayne was studying her, an odd look in his blue eyes. She had seen that look there before and thought nothing of it. When she looked at him she felt this funny flippy sensation in her stomach. She became uncomfortable, more so than when the Joker was eying her. She broke the uncomfortable silence. She squelched the feeling and decided to get back to normal by goading the Old Man into an argument. They got along best when they fought.**

**Batgirl**: So why'd you stop me? I could have taken him.

**Wayne**: No, you couldn't have. The Joker, the REAL Joker is…was… a sociopath, a monster. I forbid you to take him on. Is that clear?

**Wayne growled at her and quickly hobbled away. Batgirl sighed and lifted off her mask revealing Alix McGinnis, the twenty-year-old college student and Bruce Wayne's personal assistant. Ace whined at her apologetically and went off with his master. Alix went to the computer and sat in Wayne's chair and turned on the vidscreen. The StellarNet News was reporting on the return of the Joker from three hours ago. Alix barley paid attention. She had been Batgirl for almost four years and still the Old Man hadn't told her everything about the Cape and Cowl days.**

**Warren and Mary McGinnis had been murdered four years ago, leaving a then-sixteen-year-old Alix to raise her ten-year-old brother, Matt, alone with no money and no other relatives that would take both of them. After Alix had discovered that Bruce Wayne had been Batman for all those years, she had asked him to help her find her parents' killer. Wayne, at 47, recovering from a heart attack, had refused, saying there was no longer was a Batman. But Alix was desperate. She stole the suit and went after then men that killed her parents.**

**Alix's parents worked for Wayne-Powers Enterprises and the McGinnis' had discovered that Derek Powers, co-C.E.O. of Wayne-Powers was involved a conspiracy to create a lethal virus. The virus would be unleashed onto the public and then the company would charge thousands, millions of Credits to desperate people searching for an antidote. Mary and Warren had discovered this and before they could go to the police, Powers had them murdered.**

**Alix found evidence at Powers' place and gave it to Wayne. Alix confronted Powers and he fell off a skyscraper. After Powers' death, Wayne was given control over his family's company once again. After yelling at her until she thought he was going to have a stroke, he hired Alix as his "assistant". He modified the suit to her body and specifications. **

**Alix sat back in the chair. If Wayne wasn't going to give her the answers she needed, then she'd have to go to the next best source.**

**Commissioner Barbara Gordon stood in front of the window overlooking the city. The vidscreen on the wall was still reporting about the return of the Joker. When the airlock door opened with a hiss, she knew who would be standing there.**

**She turned around to see Alix McGinnis leaning against the door jamb, her arms crossed under her generous breasts. She wore a tight black leather tank and pant set with high heeled boots with a red belt that went over her curvy hips and an old leather jacket. Her bright red hair was down, looked freshly washed and had a natural curl to it. She wore a silver ring on her middle finger and a silver bat choker around her neck.**

**Barbara**: Go away,McGinnis.

**Alix**: Morning, Commish, what can you tell me about clowns?

**Barbara**: In this city, none of them are funny.

**Alix**: So I've seen. You heard about what happened last night? I asked the Old Man and he wouldn't say anything. What's it about this dreg that gets him even more secretive than usual?

**Barbara**: Leave it alone, McGinnis.

**Alix**: Not until I get some answers. I'm part of this, Barbara, like it or not. I think I deserve to know.

**Barbara**: Even if I believed that you did, it's not my place to say.

**Alix**: It was that bad?

**Barbara**: Bad…doesn't even begin to describe it.

_**(Commissioner, your nine o'clock is here.)**_

**Barbara**: Send them in. You were leaving…?

**Alix**: I guess I was.

**Alix turned to leave and as she went through the door, she bumped into two older men. They were handsome and well built. They both looked at her then at Barbara. **

**Alix:** Excuse me.

**Barbara**: Oh, and Alix, McNair at Juvey sends his regards.

_**Gordon gave Alix a malicious smile. Alix winced then glared at her predecessor. Gordon loved to remind her of her three months in Juvenile Hall six years ago. She glided past the men and stormed out of the office. As the door to the office shut, she heard one of the men say:**_

Thanks for seeing us, Barb.

**Barbara**: That's what I'm here for.

_**Later on that night, in her apartment, Alix took a pizza out of the oven and almost dropped it onto the floor. She saved it but burned her hand in the process. She cursed as the hot cheese and sauce scalded her hand. **_

**Matt**: Nice work, O Graceful One.

**Alix**: Shut up, Squirt.

_**She placed the pizza on the table and went to the freezer to get some ice for her hand. When she turned around, Matt had already dug into the pizza and had scraped off most of the toppings for himself. Alix grimaced at the scraped pizza and took a slice for herself, managing to get some pepperoni and cheese from the edge.**_

**Alix spoiled Matt a little. He had free reign in the house, since Alix had school and her "job". They lived in a nice five room apartment building owned by Wayne. They had no rent to pay so the money that Alix brought in was for their expenses.**

_**Wayne was good to them, paying for Alix to go to college and there was a trust fund for Matt as well. But that still didn't mean that he could keep secrets from her.**_

_**Matt didn't know that Alix was the Batgirl, although he had seen her fight off Jokerz several times. Matt was everything to her. If she lost Matty…**_

_**Over the din of the movie playing in the living room, Alix heard the front door bell ring.**_

**Matt**: I'll get it! Hi, Mr. Wayne! Come on in!

**Wayne**: Thank you, Matt. Is Alix home?

**Matt**: Yeah, in the kitchen, trying to poison me with organic frozen pizza. She says it's healthy, but I'm not so sure.

_**Wayne laughed. **_

**Wayne**_: _She's only doing what's best for you.

**Alix came out with her pizza and two sodas.**

**Alix**: Hey. I already put the tea on.

**Wayne**: Thanks. Mind if I sit down?

**Alix**: Not at all, you're paying for the place.

**She flopped down on the couch next to her brother and tossed him the soda. Matt downed half of it then choked, he looked at the label.**

**Matt**: What the heck is this junk?

**Alix eyed him then took a sip of her own drink.**

**Alix**: It's diet soda.

**Matt gave her a look.**

**Matt**: Thank you Captain Obvious. Why the diet crap all of a sudden?

**Alix**: You eat too much sugar; it's not good for you.

**Matt looked at her incredulously.**

**Matt**: This, coming from the former Sugar Queen? When did you get so health nutty? God, you're starting to sound like mom-

**Matt stopped mid-sentence. The look of pain and alarm on his sister's face rendered him speechless. Wayne, who at first thought the banter between siblings was amusing, now became worried, and slightly angered.**

**Wayne:** Matt, why don't you go to your room? Alix and I have to talk.

**Matt nodded dumbly and rose. He turned to Wayne, handing him the plate. He put down his soda in front of Alix.**

**Matt**: Allie, I'm sorry.

**Alix's tearstained face looked up at him and she nodded. The thirteen-year-old shuffled slowly to his room, his head bent, and his shoulders slumped. After the door shut, Wayne got up, put the plate down, and sat beside Alix. He took a paper napkin from the coffee table and handed it to her. She looked at it dumbly for a second, and then wiped her eyes.**

_**She sniffed and blew her nose quietly. He guessed that she had lots of practice, sobbing into her pillow at night, as not to wake up Matt. She put the face in her hands.**_

**Alix**: God, how can I keep this up? I'm not that strong. I can catch criminals and freaks but I can't take care of my own brother.

_**Wayne put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder.**_

**Wayne**: Being a Bat is hard, but being a parent is harder. I know from experience.

**Alix nodded against him then sniffed. They sat there for about ten minutes; he waited patiently for Alix to compose herself. She sighed and pressed closer. He held on to her tighter and pressed her head against his shoulder. She looked up and they stared at each other for a moment, she leaned in and he lifted his head so their lips were almost touching. She slowly pushed herself away, as if reluctantly.**

**Alix**_: _I'll go get the tea…

_**Wayne shook his head. **_

**Wayne**: No, I'll get it.

_**He rose and a few minutes later, he returned with two cups of hot tea. He handed her one and she accepted it gratefully.**_

**Alix**: Thank you. For everything, I mean. You've done so much for us.

_**Wayne gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.**_

**Wayne**: It's the least I can do. You go out every night, risking your life for the people of Gotham.

He sobered

**Wayne**: That's the reason I came here tonight.

**She looked at him inquiringly.**

_**He took a deep breath.**_

**Wayne**: I want you to give me back the suit and stop being Batgirl.

**Alix almost dropped her cup. **

**Alix**: What? Why?

**Wayne**: Barbara told me you went to see her today. Asking about the Joker. You had no right to do that. But that's not the reason. You found your parents' killer, you helped me regain control of my family's company, and you've upheld the reputation of the Bat. For all of that, I thank you.

But, you have Matt to think about. What would happen to him if you went out one night and never came back? He would truly be alone. Don't tell me you never thought of that. By the look on your face, I see you have.

**Alix**: Why do I have to stop? I won't. Yes, I wanted to get the bastard who killed my parents, but it was more than that. I want to make up for past sins.

When I was a kid, Matt's age, I was a really bad kid. The kind that you wouldn't have wasted a second punch on in the old days. I was dating the leader of a street gang and broke a lot of laws, not to mention my parents' hearts. I put them through Hell.

The State said my three months at Juvey gave me a clean record, but my soul felt dirty. When I put on that suit, I feel as if I'm making up for past sins. I can live with myself now, because it's made me feel like a worthwhile human being again. It makes me feel needed, like I'm making a difference.

_**When Alix stopped speaking, she looked up at Wayne. The speech was a little over the top, but she wanted him to feel sorry so he'd let her keep the suit. But Wayne glared at her, his face an unreadable mask. He turned away, as if he was disgusted by her. In a last ditch effort, she blurted out,**_

**Alix**: It's what I want, Bruce.

**Wayne stopped, and turned slightly.**

**Wayne**: Stupid kid, you don't know what you want. None of you ever did.

**Alix stormed into her room and came out with a tan shoulder bag. She flung it at his feet and the costume fell out slightly.**

**Alix**: Take it then. And get out.

**Wayne slowly picked up the suit. And left.**

**Alix collapsed onto the floor too spent for a fit of anger or tears. **

**Alix**: Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken? This is just like I imagined it. He just walks out one day, and never comes back. I'll lose Matt and everything important to me.

**Matt, his attention caught by the heated words that Wayne and his sister had exchanged, peeked out of his room and saw his sister on the floor, her shoulders wracked in more silent tears.**

**Matt**: Allie.

**He slowly crept up to her and put his arms around her. She didn't push him away.**

**Matt**: It's gonna be ok, Allie. I know it is.

**Matt didn't realize that his own tears had started again and, the first time since their parents died, Matt and Alix McGinnis cried together on the floor of their apartment.**

_**Deep in the Batcave, Wayne was busy making the Joker Anti-toxin. He couldn't concentrate, his thoughts were on Alix. **_

**Wayne:**Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her.

_**But with the Joker—imposter or no—on the loose, he didn't want to lose anyone else he cared for to that maniac. He had flashes of scenarios in his head of Alix lying dead, brutalized by that bastard. Her long hair matted with blood and her vibrant green eyes dimmed by death. He couldn't survive another blow like that. He was kidding himself that he had a chance with the feisty and beautiful girl who had stolen his heart and made him happier than he had ever been in his long and lonely life.**_

_**Suddenly Ace jerked his head up and a low growl began in his throat. Wayne looked up from his work.**_

**Wayne**: Ace?

_**Ace quickly got to his four feet and cantered to the stairs, barking and snapping all the way.**_

**Wayne**: ACE!

_**There was another set of barks and then the painful whine and yelp of a wounded animal.**_

**Wayne**: ACE!

_**Wayne got up and began to walk quickly towards the stairs. His bad leg protested painfully but he had to investigate. **_

_**A small silver ball bounced down the steps towards him. He realized a second too late what it was and he sprinted to his work table just as the Joker Laughing Gas spread its thick, noxious green-yellow smoke.**_

_**Wayne choked and gasped as he tried to grab onto the small vial, but he collapsed and the vial broke, its mate rolled under the table.**_

**Voice**: Sorry for not calling first, but you number was unlisted. I just thought I'd drop by and see how my old pal was doing.

_**The Joker walked out of the smoke, grinning. **_

**Joker**: Hello, Batman.

_**Wayne looked up at the Joker through teary eyes. The Joker grabbed Wayne by the shirt and tossed him into the chair by the computer. With the Joker leering over him, Wayne didn't make an attempt to claw at his attacker.**_

**Wayne**_: _You_…_

_**Alix gently brushed Matt's hair off of his face. He had fallen asleep soon after finding her on the floor. Wayne was right. Matt needed her. But Gotham also needed her. She quietly picked up the phone and called her best friend, Max.**_

**Max**: Play it to the Max.

**Alix**: Hey, Boo.

**Max**: Boo! Haven't heard from you in days. What's up gurl?

**Alix**: A lot. Hear about the Joker the other day? Boy, do I have a lot to tell you….

_**About and hour later...**_

**Max**: Alix, face it gurl, you've got the hots for the Old Man. I knew that almost from the beginning He's what? 50? It's not _that_ bad.

**Alix**: Yeah, more or less. But being in love with the boss-man isn't my problem right now, Max. What should I do?

**Max**: Go talk to him. I'll come over and watch the brat. I've got a paper to do anyway.

**Alix smiled.**

**Alix**: Thanks, Boo. I owe you one.

**Max laughed.**

**Max**: You owe me ten. Hang tight, aiight. I'll be right over.

_**Half an hour later, with Matt safely in bed and Max pouring over a textbook, Alix was on her motorcycle, racing down the almost empty streets of Gotham towards Wayne Manor, just on the outskirts of town in the "Old Section" of the original city. **_

**When she got to the gates, they were open; moving in the slight, eerie breeze that always seemed to hang around the mansion. The lights in the house were off, no surprise there, but Alix had a very, very bad feeling. When she got the front door, it too, was open slightly. She pushed it open further and found the house ransacked.**

_**Her breath came up in tiny pants now, her chest felt tight. She ran down the hall, all the while calling for Wayne, with no answer. The more she called, the more frantic she got. Alix heard a faint whine come from Wayne's study, where the entrance to the Batcave was. She stumbled into the room to find Ace lying on the floor. He was stunned, but not injured.**_

_**Alix turned to the grandfather clock on the wall behind her where the secret door was. It had been ripped off its hinges. She was afraid to go on, but she had to. Walking quickly, she headed down the twisting stairs. When she got to the landing, her breath caught up in her throat.**_

**Alix**: My God…

_**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! **_

_**The haunting words surrounded her. The Batcave had been totally trashed. The glass cases had been smashed, dummies and artifacts turned over and the HA! HA! Graffiti covered everything.**_

_**Alix jumped off the landing and landed on the ground, glass crunching beneath her boots. She looked around frantically until she found Wayne's prostrate form, hunched over the Batcomputer. She carefully turned him over, and she let out a horrified scream mixed with a gasp.**_

_**Wayne's handsome face was frozen in a gruesome, insane smile. His body was rigid, his eyes unblinking. She laid him down on the floor and searched for a pulse. She found a fairly steady one, and she sighed in relief. Then the laughing started. Wayne suddenly gasped. It was maniacal, uncontrollable, and terrible. Alix jumped back, afraid. Wayne lifted his head, and wheezed.**_

**Wayne**: Floooor….. Underrr …. … Tabbblle

_**Then he collapsed again. Alix stood there for about three seconds then ran to the table. She dove to the floor, sliding on the ground and reaching beneath the table. Her hands searched under it and she hissed when her fingers caught on pieces of glass, but she finally found what she was looking for. Her bloody fingers wrapped around a small vial. When she brought it out, she realized it was in an injection tube. On the table was the injection gun and she grabbed that as well. **_

_**She fell to her knees at Wayne's head and she shakily loaded the medicine, or what she hoped was medicine. Wayne had started to laugh again. Alix closed her eyes, ears, and heart and brought the gun to his neck and pulled the trigger.**_

_**There was the sound of the needle entering flesh and then Wayne gasped, his face had gone back to normal, he was pale, but normal.**_

_**Alix dropped the injection gun and lifted Wayne's head into her lap. She gently brushed his hair away from his forehead. Her slight fingers gently stroked his face, trying to sooth him. There was a warm feeling spreading through her body and a small, sad smile found its way to her lips. She leaned over him and whispered softly through tears**_

**Alix**: If you die on me, I'll kick your ass.

_**Alix gently wiped the sweat from Wayne's forehead. He tossed and turned, muttering in his fevered sleep. Barbara Gordon stood behind her, her arms wrapped around herself. **_

**Alix**: Thanks for coming, I didn't know who else to call.

**Barbara**: Who else is there?

**Alix**: I want to know what happened with the Joker years ago. The Joker was behind this and I want to know how he knew about Bruce.

_**Barbara sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.**_

**Barbara**: They say painful memories get easier over time. They were wrong. After Dick Grayson, Night Wing, left to establish himself in another city, it was Bruce, myself, and Robin, Tim Drake.

One night, Robin disappeared. For three agonizing weeks, we searched for him. Then we discovered that the Joker had kidnapped him and held him at the old _**ARKHAM ASYLUM**_. Poor Tim, he was just a boy, your brother's age. Tim had told the Joker everything. We never blamed him, how could we?

Bruce was in a bloody haze, he took a side trip from sanity that night, bent on killing the Joker for what he had done. Bruce had never intentionally taken a life before, but now he wanted to. And I didn't blame him nor try to stop him. We went to _**ARKHAM. **_ The Joker put up a fight and stabbed Bruce in the leg, which gave him his limp. They beat each other to the point of death.

Batman was coming in and out of conscientious, unable to fight. The Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn, kept me busy.

But then it happened. Bruce punched the Joker and he fell backwards, impaling himself on a metal spike.

We buried the Joker deep beneath _**ARKHAM**_, my father, the first Commissioner Gordon, was the only other person who really knew what happened that night.

Tim needed years of therapy and medical treatments after that, and Bruce forbade him to be Robin again. He never wanted to endanger another young partner. Tim left us soon after that, determined to make it on his own.

I quit the crime-fighting circuit soon after.

In his last act of insane cruelty, the Joker tainted us all with deception and compromise.

**Alix**: If the real Joker knew all about you guys, and he's dead, then who's this new dreg?

**Barbara**: I don't know. But imposter, clone, or origninal: the Joker is the most dangerous and sick-minded man on the planet. He isn't to be taken lightly.

**Alix looked out of the huge gothic windows of Wayne's room. The Joker took away Wayne's "family" almost thirty years ago, what was stopping him from taking hers?**

**Alix**: Do you think he knows about me?

**Barbara**: Most likely. But I wouldn't worry too much. There's nothing he can really do to you. You'll keep your guard up.

**As Barbara was saying this, Alix had a gut dropping sensation that something wasn't right. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but the feeling got worse. Her violet eyes widened with realization.**

**Alix**: MATT!

_**She bolted past a startled Barbara and ran down the hall. She kicked open the front door and leapt atop her motorcycle. For the second time that night, Alix sped down the streets of Gotham, fearing the worst.**_

**Alix**: Matt? Max?

_**Alix heard a moan come from behind the upturned couch. Alix ran over and found Max on the floor.**_

**Alix**: Max? Are you ok? What happened?

**Max**: Alix? Oh, man it was awful. These dregs burst in after you left, they knocked me down but I could hear Matt. They took him, Alix, Oh God they took him. I'm so sorry.

_**Alix swallowed back tears.**_

**Alix**: No Max, I'm the one who should be sorry. The Joker tried to kill Bruce tonight. He knows about Batman and everybody else. I never thought that he'd come after Matt.

**Max got up from the floor and looked around. **

**Max**: Go after your bro, Boo. I'll stay here and clean up.

**Alix smiled for the first time that night and hugged Max.**

**Alix**: Oh, Max, you're good, good, good.

**Max**: Yeah, yeah. I know. Now get going, your brother's waiting for ya.

**Alix**: How is he?

**Barbara**: The anti-toxin did its job, now it's up to him.

**Alix**: The Joker took Matt.

**Barbara**: I'm sorry, but it's the price we pay for this kind of life.

**Alix**: This time, I'm going after him. I don't care what Bruce says.

**Barbara**: I understand. I'll try to explain it to him-

**Alix**: No, don't tell him anything. It's over. I'm not working for him anymore.

**Barbara**: But this isn't the way to end this. Like it or not, you need him. And he needs you.

**Alix**: What do you mean?

**Barbara**: I've known Bruce Wayne for over thirty years. He's always been dark and reclusive, but since you came along, he's changed. For the better I might add. For once in his life, he's happy although he might not show it. Even Talia didn't have that effect on him.

And another thing. For what it's worth, I don't think that Bruce could have found a better person to take up the mantle.

**Alix**: Thank you, Barbara. Coming from you that means a lot to me.

**Barbara**: I've got two friends that are willing to help. I just have to give them the word.

**Alix**: No, I don't want help.

_**Alix left again but first she went to the Batcave and took the Batgirl costume from its case and she got a call from Max.**_

**Max**: Hey, Alix. I'm almost done here. Any news about Matt?

**Alix**: None yet. I can't figure where he took Matt.

**Max**: I don't know if it's relevant, but I found a straightjacket on the floor near Matt's room. It's kinda kinky. Ever try it out? Can I borrow it?

**Alix**: Straightjacket? I don't have a-- I know where they are.

**Max**: Huh?

**Alix**: The Joker said something about the Funny Farm. The Funny Farm, a straightjacket. The Joker took Tim Drake there years ago. The old asylum. _**ARKHAM**_.

**Max**: Heavy…it makes sense though. Anything else I can do?

**Alix**: Thanks but no. I have a plan. It'll cost me, but I think it'll work. Oh, wait, I will need you. Can you meet me at the old asylum as soon as you can? I'm on my way there now.

**Max: **Sure Boo. I'll be there.

_**The old asylum stood out against the night sky, gaping open like a rotting wound. Half of it had been torn down when it had been transferred to a higher security facility. Demolition had stopped five years before the Joker had taken Robin there and it had never resumed. **_

_**It all made sense. The Joker had been incarcerated several times and where else would an insane clown hide out? In the most obvious yet least likely place. She told Max what to do, and to wait there for her signal.**_

**Batgirl**: Maybe I have some detective skills after all.

_**Batgirl found the front doors open. She carefully entered and searched the area carefully. In front of her, there was the door to the OPERATING THEATRE. She went in and found it to be recently inhabited. **_

_**This is where the Joker had been hiding. There was a table with broken toys and tools scattered all over it. A computer blinked, rats scurried across the floor.**_

_**In the corner, there was a hospital bed, with straps and padded restraints. If Max thought that the straightjacket was kinky, she'd really like this.**_

_**Batgirl heard the noise behind her, and before she could turn, a blunt object smashed into the base of her skull. Pain blossomed behind her eyes, her limbs felt heavy, everything was going black….**_

_**Batgirl awoke, unable to move. She gasped and tried to lift her limbs but they were tied down by the restraints. Next to her, the outlines of a bat covered the wall. She saw an old Batman cowl hanging from a net. A dark figure sat in a chair facing her. She could hear a low chuckle coming from the shadow in the chair. The lights switched on and Batgirl came face to face with the Joker.**_

**Joker**: Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes. It's a pleasure to see you, Bat Bitch.

**Batgirl**: I was in the neighborhood.

**Joker**: Have you come to arrest me, Batgirl? I almost killed the Bat Fart and kidnapped your little brother. The Real Batman would have come to take me in.

**Batgirl**: I'm not like Batman.

**Joker**: Damn right, you aren't. He never looked that good in tights. Now let's get down to business. You first Bat Fake.

_**The Joker pressed a button and the straps fell away. Batgirl sat up and rubbed her arms.**_

**Joker**: Come to think of it, I've got a little trick up my sleeve. And a Bat in my belfry.

_**Another light came on and Matt and Wayne were tied to the wall. Batgirl hid her emotions under her mask.**_

**Batgirl**: Very clever, Joker.

**Joker**: What's this? No threats? No descriptions of what you want to do to certain parts of my anatomy? I'm disappointed, Bat Bitch.

**Batgirl**: No, you've got it all wrong. I didn't come here tonight to arrest you. I want to join you.

**Joker**: Really?

**Batgirl**: Yeah, the Old Man was holding me back. I was working for peanuts. I want more.

**Joker**: And you expect me to believe that? Sweetheart, I'm crazy, not stupid.

**Batgirl**: You almost killed the Old Man. I convinced that harpy Gordon not to take him to the hospital. I already have someone forging a will. Wayne will leave everything to me. He has billions and more. It will all be mine.

Wouldn't it be fun to have all that at your disposal? Money for joy buzzers and squirting flowers. We could rule the world.

**Joker**: Why share this with me?

_**Batgirl leaned seductively on the bed, giving the Joker a smoldering look. She removed her mask to show the Joker her face. She ran her hands down her body, seeing the way it made the Joker watch intently.**_

**Batgirl**: The Old Man doesn't care about me. He had everything, including a chance with me. He could have controlled this city. Why do you think I ever joined up with him in the first place? He didn't have the balls to do it though. I need someone who isn't afraid to take control. You've already proven that.

**Joker**: But what about the boy?

**Batgirl**: Kill him, toss him out, I don't care. He's been my burden for years. I never wanted to play Suzie Homemaker to the brat.

**Matt: **Alix no! He's the bad guy!

_**The Joker's grin widened.**_

**Wayne**: Alix, listen to me. Think about Matt. Think about what you told me before. Remember what that suit means to you.

_**Batgirl shot up, her mask clenched in her fist at her side. She turned to Wayne and screamed.**_

**Batgirl**: No, you listen! All my life I've done what other people wanted! Now it's my turn to do what I want to do!

**Joker**: The girl's got a point, Brucie. It'll be fun to add this beauty to my beastly crew.

_**Behind them, Max snuck in and came up behind Matt and Wayne. She got Wayne untied first, then Matt. Wayne gestured for Max to take Matt and go. She nodded, but Matt wouldn't budge. There was a noise, the Joker turned to look. Batgirl looked up wildly, then…**_

_**She grabbed the Joker by the face and smashed her lips against his. The sudden movement stunned the Joker, but it worked. Behind them, Wayne blanched.**_

_**Alix felt the Joker's tongue grope the inside of her mouth. She raised her hand to his neck and just as they parted, she whispered softly.**_

**Batgirl**: This time baby, the joke's on you.

_**Batgirl then zapped him with a joy buzzer.**_

**Joker**: Argh! You little whore!

_**The Joker lunged at Batgirl. They punched, kicked and hit, dodged and struck. Batgirl's punches didn't seem to hut him as much as his did. The Joker faked a move then socked her across the face; she screamed and fell onto her back, panting. Joker crouched over her, pinning her to the cold concrete.**_

**Joker**: I've got you just the way you should be--on your back, panting. Just like the little whore you are. I'm gonna fuck you up so bad; you'll be beggin' to die. But I'm gonna enjoy getting a piece of this…

_**The Joker slid his hand down the contours of her body and placed his hand between her legs. Batgirl shrieked and squirmed and tried to kick him. **_

**Batgirl: **Get your hands off me!!

_**Joker raised his hand to strike her, and then Matt broke free from Max and jumped onto the Joker's shoulders.**_

**Matt**: Leave my sister alone!

**Joker**: You stupid brat!

_**The Joker grabbed Matt by the back of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. He was about to strike the boy when his arm was wrapped in a whip.**_

_**Batgirl stood behind him, holding his arm back.**_

**Batgirl**: No one calls my brother a brat except me.

_**She pulled with all her strength and the Joker went flying. He landed at Wayne's feet.**_

**Wayne**: It ends now, Joker.

_**Wayne grabbed the Joker by the front of his shirt and slammed his fist into his face. The Joker staggered backward as Batgirl closed in.**_

**Joker**: Bruce! Call off your attack bat and let's talk about this like civilized men!

_**Batgirl looked at Wayne and he nodded. Batgirl brought her leg up and hit the Joker in the groin, and as he doubled over in pain, she roundhoused him and he went flying across the room, landing in a puddle of water. He grabbed onto an old toggle switch for support and pulled it down. **_

_**Batgirl threw herself onto Matt and Wayne did the same for Batgirl. The air sizzled. Batgirl gently shook her brother.**_

**Alix**: Matt? Matt? Are you ok?

**Matt**: Yeah, I guess so.

**Wayne**: Come on, it's over.

**Batgirl**: But-

**Wayne**: It's over.

_**Wayne, Batgirl and Matt emerged from the building, they met Max outside. **_

**Alix**: I guess things have come full circle.

**Wayne**: Yes they have.

**Matt**: Alix? Can we go home now?

**Alix**: Yeah.

**Wayne**: Can you give us a minute?

_**Matt was about to protest, but Max nodded, and pulled the boy away.**_

_**Wayne turned around to face the old building. **_

**Wayne**: This place, it seems to change my life every time I'm here.

**Alix**: This time, I hope it was for the better. I'm sorry, Bruce for all the stuff I said and did in there.

**Wayne**: You don't have to apologize. I've done things like that before. But I have as of yet to _**kiss**_ the bad guy.

**Alix**: That was kinda a spur of the moment thing ya know. I don't think I'll ever get that bad taste out of my mouth.

_**Alix rubbed her arms.**_

**Alix**: I thought I almost lost you tonight.

**Wayne**: Sorry about that. It's not how I planned to spend my evening. But thank you. You did save my life. And don't ever think about pulling this kind of stunt again.

After what happened tonight, almost dying and all, I've been thinking…how I feel about you.

**Alix**: How we both feel.

_**Wayne brushed some of her hair out of her face, then he took her in his arms and kissed her. When they parted, they saw Matt and Max watching them with dreamy looks on their faces. Wayne and Alix walked arm and arm to the Batmoblie. On the way, Matt kicked Alix, hard.**_

**Alix**: Ow! What was that for?

**Matt**: That's for not telling me about being Batgirl.

**Alix**: You don't have to kick me! Anyway, I think you and I make a great team.

**Matt**: If you call me Robin, I'll kill you.

_**In case of my untimely death, I have cloned myself and uploaded my brain onto the computer to download into the clone. That way, this handsome devil shall outlive Batman, and rule Gotham forever! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

_**The screen went blank. Wayne and Alix stared at the black screen for a minute, silent.**_

**Wayne:** The Joker's lab was destroyed at the asylum. There'll be no more Jokers running around my city.

**Alix**: That's a relief.

**Wayne**: At least that's certain. How does Matt like his room?

_**Alix bent over and straddled Wayne in the chair. **_

**Alix**: He loves it. I think if you gave him a paper bag, he'd be happy.

**Wayne**: I'm glad he's happy. But are you happy here with me?

**Alix**: Let me think…

_**She gave him a long deep kiss.**_

**Alix**: Satisfied?

**Wayne**: Not in the least.

_**He pulled her down hard against him and he showed her how satisfying he could be.**_


End file.
